One girl
by Baby Chichi
Summary: Fabian was liked by two girls. It is Nina and Joy. Who will he choose? This take place at the start of new year school. Suck at Summaries. :D
1. Chapter 1

**So 5th story. This story is more updated :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Fabian's POV

Now there's two girls liking me. How I will choose. **JOY** OR _NINA?_ Really can't decide. I really like Nina but Joy is liking me. Love love love.

I was grabbing my book then Nina barged in and Joy go inside too. "Hey Fa" Nina said. She was cut by Joy. "Hey Fabes can we talk" Joy said. I look at Nina. And she mouthed It's okay. Nina go outside _alone_. I can't help seeing Nina sad. She's my ex but I still have feelings for her. "So Fabes can we see a movie tonight."Joy asked. Gosh! I remember that me and Nina we're going to do our project in Science. "Sorry Joy.I have to do at night with Nina. We're doing our project" I said. Joy was disappoint.

Nina's POV

All alone again, coming to school. Then Joy came up. "Stop you're project doing this night. "Joy said threatening. "Why. We need to do it. "I said. "Do what I said or I will make an article which you are a stealer." Joy said. "Okay" I said. Then Fabian come. "You're going at the locker with me okay" Joy said like it never happened. Trying to look that Joy was my friend. "Yes. Uhm Fabian can we do our project tomorrow night." I said. "Okay." Fabian said. "So we're going to the movie right." Joy said. "Okay" Fabian said. Then Joy grabbed Fabian's Arm and they ran. I was again left alone. Threat, alone and against. I walk and walk until I reached the school.

After school

I was walking alone again. I arrived and go upstairs to changed. "Hey Ambs" I said. " Hey Nins. Are you okay" Amber asked. "No I'm alright" I said. " Oh I'm going to Alfie we're going to date. " Amber said. "Okay" I said. I grabbed my book and read. I wish my life is okay.

Joy's POV

Joy your work is great. I'm having Fabian on my hands right now.

A/n: OH


	2. Chapter 2

**FABINA!**

**This take place at the start of new year school. I forget to put it the first chapter.**

**Warning: FABINA ****FLUFF**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

Joy's POV

We seated at the row H and we sit. Then the movie starts I start to put my head on Fabian. (A/N: Guys remember in House of Anubis episode in House of Envy/House of Names. When Joy and Fabian go to the movie. Joy tried sweet things but she lose :D) But he grabbed some popcorn so I fall to the seat of Fabian but I handle it. Fabian's hands were on the Armrest I tried to hold his hand but he grabbed his drink and drink. Joy think fast. Then 50 minutes passed and the movie is done we go outside and we go home silently. "Nice movie Joy. I'm going to my room bye. "Fabian said. "Okay. " I said. Dang it! I need plan. So Nina get out of way plan.

Nina's POV

I was sleeping right now then...

DREAM

_I was walking to the common room seeing Joy and Fabian we're kissing. I cry and go upstairs. I buried my face to the pillow. _

_I cry and cry until I was asleep_

_End of the Dream_

I woke up taking fast breath. "Nins. Are you okay ? " Amber asked. "I just got a dream but I will be fine" I said. "Just stay amazing. Good night" Amber said. Then I lied back. Mhmmmm.

Next morning.

I woke up not feeling well. Ambs came over and she grabbed the thermometer. We test. It was 37.89. "You have a fever. I'm going to tell Trudy. TRUDY" Ambs shouted. Trudy came over. "You're not going to school today. Okay so Fabian will take care of you" Trudy said. "I'm going to school Nins. Bye" Amber said. Fabian came over. Fabian talked to Trudy. "I will create a letter where you're going to be absent" Trudy said. Then she goes out. Fabian sat up with me. It was an awkward silence. "I'm" We said in unison. "You first" Fabian said. " Fabian this open up okay. Do you like Joy" I said. I'm going to be real. "I like Joy as a sister. But you. I like you as my girlfriend" Fabian said. OMG He likes me!. "You still like me or feelings. " I said. "Yes" he said. "Buuuuttt whh" I said but I was cut off by Fabian was kissing me. He's kissing me. KISSING ME. But I remember Joy will ruined everything. EVERYTHING. "Hey are you okay" Fabian asked me. "Of course yes." I said. But I was kinda dizzy at all. "Just kinda dizzy" I said. But something is really awkward. Did the kiss make something else. I don't know. It was strange. "May you be my girlfriend again?" Fabian asked. I just looked at him. "What I'm just asking you" he said. I leaned and kiss him and I pulled away and said" YES". He hug and kiss me. "But Joy will ruined everything right" I said. "I'm here" Fabian said. I put my face on Fabian's chest and slept. Fabian slept too

Fabian's POV

I woke up. Nina was still sleeping. I just stared at her. Her eyes, lips, even her hair was messed. I still love her. She still mine _forever_.

Joy's POV

Where's Fabian? "Where's Fabian?" I asked Amber. "He's at the house with Nina" She said. Now my blood is boiling. Then the bell rang. "So now you can go home" Ms. Valentine said. I ran to the Anubis and go upstairs. I opened Nina's door seeing Nina. "Hey Joy " she said.

Nina's POV

Then Joy pull my hair by the roots. "Ouch. Joy stop it" I said. Then I slap her making her fall. Then she punched me making me fall to my bed. Again she pull my hair. Then Fabian burst through the door. "Joy" He exclaimed. Then Fabian pull Joy. "Joy stop it. " I said. Then Amber opened the door. Joy keep pulling my hair. "Guysssss" Amber shouted everybody goes to our room and the boys pulled Joy and Fabian and the girls except Joy comfort me. "Are you okay" Mara asked. "Yes just dizzy" I said. Then Amber grabbed the thermometer and test me. The result it 35.89. "I take medicine" I said. "Good" Amber said. "Can't believe that Joy can do this. I know her for a long time but I hate her now" Patricia said. Then Fabian grabbed kiss me in front of the housemates. There were shocked. We pulled away. "You stealer" Joy exclaimed. "Joy she's not a stealer. You hurt her. "Patricia stated. Then she slapped Joy. "Better for you enemy" Patricia said. "So Fabina is back on" Amber squeal and jump. "Yes" Fabian and me both said in unison. "Yayyyyyy" Amber shouted. Then we called Trudy and Victor.I explained all the happenings evern the threatening. "Joy started the fight" Fabian said. "Joy" Victor asked. "Yes" Joy admit it. Then Victor called Mr. Sweet. "Joy Mercer. You threaten your one housemates. You violate rule 6. You hurt a housemate or student really bad. Joy Mercer you are now expelled in this school. You cannot visit this school. " Mr. Sweet stated. Joy teared up. "I'm sorry guys. I should think my limits. Nina I'm really sorry" Joy said begging. "I forgive you Joy but you're now expelled" I said. Then Mr. Mercer came up and talk to Mr. Sweet after that Joy and Mr. Mercer leave.

It's better

A/N: Long chapter I guess


	3. Chapter 3

**PARTY ROCK ANTHEM!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

Nina's POV

It was a 12 days since a new year school start and 7 days after Joy was expelled. Trudy announced there was a new girl and new boy. " So she's rooming with Nina and Amber" Trudy said. "She's Nicole Olive Rutter. Same as Fabian Rutter. Do you know her." Trudy asked. "Yes she's my younger sister." Fabian said. "She's now 1st year high school" Fabian said. We're 3rd year high school. There was a knock on the door. Fabian opened it. "Nicky" Fabian shouted and hug her sister. I go to them. "You're Nina right. " Nicole said. "Every summer Fabian talks about you." Nicole said. Then Fabian cover Nicole's mouth. " Stoooooopopoopoopp eeetttt" Nicole said. Then Fabian uncovered Nicole's mouth. "Just call me Nicky" Nicky said. "So you're Fabian's girlfriend right and I'll be rooming with you" Nicky said. "Yup" I said. "YAY. I really like you" Nicky said. "Thanks" I said. Nicky has dark brown hair like Fabian. He hair is until below her shoulder. She has curly hair just like me. She has hazel eyes and her reflection is just like Fabian. "You're Nicole right. Fabian's sister" Amber said. "Yup". "I'm Amber" Amber said. This is Alfie, the right one is Mara, Next to Alfie is Jerome. That one is Patricia next to her is Eddie. " Amber introduce. "I'm Trudy your house mother and this is Victor the housekeeper. " Trudy introduce. Then someone burst through the door. "Oh that's new girl too she's rooming with Patricia and Mara. " Trudy said. She has light blonde hair. A blue eyes and her reflection is light. "Oh hey Fabian" The girl said kissing my boyfriend right on the lips. "Get your paws off my boyfriend" I shouted. But she didn't continue it. "Tiffany, you b*tch" Nicky said. "Why I can kiss Fabian, because he's mine. "Tiffany said. "Stop Tiffany I'm here to get off you in my sight. B*tch. And Fabian has a girlfriend and she's Nina." Nicky said protecting me. "Oh well. " Tiffany said. This isn't interesting

Fabian's POV

" Why Tiffany is here" I said. "I don't know" Nicky said. "Supper" Trudy called. We sat. "Move B*tch" Tiffany said looking at Nina. Then Tiffany gets impatient and shove Nina like a thing. I look at Nina with pity. she sat down beside Patricia. Totally I can said Nina was tearing up but I cannot disobeyed Tiffany because she will hurt my girl. Then the supper started. "I don't like to eat" Nina said pushing her plate back and ran upstairs. "Me too" Amber said eyeing me. "Third one" Nicky said. Miserable.

Nina's POV

I go upstairs and go to my room and slam the door. I fell to my bed crying. I think this relationship didn't work at all. I should break up with him. Then Nicky and Amber followed. "I wish that Tiffany isn't no here. I mean she's a SL*T. She date more people at our school. She keep doing it in the mattress with every students our school." Nicky said wishing it. "Yeah she's a b*tchy b*tch. " Amber said. "Yea I know" Nicky said. I sat up. "Do you think I should break up with Fabian" I asked. There were just silent. "You see this is the second time we have a relationship but I think I really should give up" I said. Amber take a sigh. Nicky just look at the ceiling." Yeah me too. If I was you. You should break up. You didn't want you to hurt. Maybe it take long" Nicky said. "Can you send Fabian here. " I asked. "Okay" Nicky said. After 3 minutes. "Just go there is just talk. "Nicky shouted to Tiffany. "No" She said. "Nina its" Nicky said. "Its okay" I said. Then Tiffany and Fabian entered. "Fabian I love you and we are through" I said fast. Fabian was just shocked. "It looks like it's you and me." Tiffany said. And then she kiss Fabian. Fabian pulled away. "Stop it Tiffany" Fabian shouted. Then he got ou and slam the door.

Fabian's POV

I wish Tiffany didn't came her. Without this situation I'm sure that we're spending our time together.

A/N: BWALA


	4. Chapter 4

**So This is a advanced greeting. Advance Merry Christmas.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

After 5 years

Nina's POV

I open the fridge. Getting a drink. I open it and drank. I put it on the trashcan. I sat at the couch. Then my phone start to ring.

Nina- normal **Amber- BOLD**

**Hey Nina**

Hey

**So I'm inviting you to Party with all Anubis resident at our house**

Okay tomorrow

**Yep 6:00 pm**

Kk.

Then the phone called ended.

It's 9:00 pm. I change my dress and lock the main door and open my room's door and fell to the bed and sleep.

Beepp beeppp. Beeeppppp.

I click the the button and it stop. It was 9:35 pm. I sat up and stretch some of my body and got off my bed. Then I grabbed my towel and a pair of shorts a white shirt and underwear. I got to the bathroom and remove my clothes and got to the shower and open the hot water. After I showered. I put my outfit and go to the kitchen and grabbed some pancake then the preparation and I cook it after than I grabbed a plate and put the pancake and grabbed the milk a pure some to the glass and I grabbed it and ate. After that i put my plate to the sink and sat down to the couch.

After 7 hours.

It was 4:35 I get my outfit and changed and grabbed some earrings and necklace, and my makeup box and grabbed my purse.** (A/N: Outfit on my profile in polyvore)** After that it was 5:25. I get out my apartment and close and lock it. I ride to the driver's seat in my car and drove. I arrive at Amber's house on 5:40 pm. I get out of the car and knocked on Amber's house. "Hey Nins. Come in" Amber said. There were wire in there. "So how life at 23" Amber asked. "Pretty" I said. then everyone start to come then Fabian. Stop it Flashbacks. Then we started our party by talking playing then eating and then karaoke and then talking and drinking beers. I was talking with Fabian that time. Then I pour some and drank. Until i drank many. Fabian too.

Fabian's POV

Nina started to kiss me. and it turn out into snogging. "Guys get a room" Jerome said. We pulled away. "Amber can Nina sleep here" I said. "Okay. In the guest room" Amber said. I carry Nina bridal style. I know it's awkward. She bury her face into my shoulder. I open the door and put her on the bed. I was going out but she pull me and I fell to the bed. "Sleep with me" She said. It's super awkward. I obey her before i knew it I was sleeping.

TOMORROW

Nina's POV

I woke up my head was really hurt. I'm in in in Amber's guest room. And there was weird in the side. It was Fabian!. Did I slept with him? Thank God I wasn't naked. Then I remember what we do yesterday. The kiss and the everything. I shook Fabian. "Hey" I said. "Wake up" I said again suddenly he sat up. "Remember last night" He said. "of course yes" I said. Then the door suddenly opened seeing Amber. "Hey, Lovebirds. "Amber said. "No, We're not" We said in unison. "And why are you sleeping together?" Amber asked. "Because drunk" I said. "Come on it is breakfast" Amber said. That's why she goes to our room. We stood up and go to the dining room. We sat up and eat. "Incredible. Alfie you have good manners in eating" Fabian said. "Thank you" Alfie said. After our breakfast we say goodbye to Amber and Alfie **(A/N: Amber and Alfie is married) **then I get Fabian's number and I slid in to my car and say goodbye to Fabian. I already move on what Fabian do to me those past years.

**A/N: YEAH. It is confussing? Review**


	5. Chapter 5 Last Chapter :D

**LA LA LAND. So last chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOHING**

Nina's POV

It was 3 months since Me and Fabian again met.

Those past years we ended like nothing.

Leaving and not seeing each other.

Those past years were in loved.

I think that is the best mistake ever in my life.

Joy and even Tiffany.

There the two girls who are b*tch for me.

Losing Fabian was _losing myself._

Those 5 years.

Move on with myself.

_Alone._

Like they said

_Love never fail_

_People fail on love._

Those nights I was crying.

_"Why I'm I crying"_

I thought.

I think Fabian was stupid at all.

But I'm more that stupid.

I guess Fabian meant for me.

Or not.

I wish Fabian woke me from my dream.

But this isn't a dream.

This is _REALITY_.

No one's POV

Fabian and Nina ended as a Family. With 2 daughter and a son.

**A/N: I guess that's enough. Next chapter for this is my author's note. Thanks.**


	6. Author's Note

**So This is the author's note about The One Girl. **

**Guys thank you. **

**I wish you continue to read my other stories.**

**I'm sure I'm going to create another story. **

**But right now I have no ideas first. **

**Guys, Thanks you for reading this story. **

**Without you guys this story isn't created. **

**I really do appreciate you reviews in this story and other.**

**Thanks guys. :D**


End file.
